Brighter than anyone
by Miss Momolo
Summary: "My Lord, where are we headed?" Rin's voice quivered from the cold or from an idea of what the answered was going to be. Summary: Sesshomary brings Rin to the Village Kaede


**Brighter than anyone**- Sesshomaru and Rin fan fiction. I do not own Inuyasha or any of their character. This is my third song fic because I couldn't deny how _Brighter by Paramore_ (which you should listen before or after the fic) totally fit the gap between the time Sesshomaru left Rin on the village and that is what this fic is about (How Sess left Rin on the village.) Notify my about any errors or if the names I wrote wrong or whatever XD Hope you like and REVIEW because my life depends on it and to show that I used capital letters to prove it…

Young Rin was falling behind him evenly and for the first time was allowed to grab at the fabric from her Demon Lord so she'd be able to keep the pace. She knew something was terribly wrong not because she was this near to her Lord or because Jaken and Ah-Uh had been left behind on this quest but because she felt it in the pit of her stomach. The obvious couldn't be that clear and yet she didn't know what was taking place. She was dying to know but afraid to find out.

She looked up at the tall man with long silver hair and piercing yellow eyes. The dread kept rising on her throat, contradicting. He appeared the same but she knew he wasn't, he was way too distant this time and place. It meant only one conclusion…

"My Lord, where are we headed?" Rin's voice quivered from the cold or from an idea of what the answered was going to be.

Her Lord did not seemed to hear her or pretended not to, either way she didn't repeat her question. Instead she chanted for the best possibility and prepared for the worst tragedy. She had been in this particular road before, and she did not want to repeat it not when she had forgotten it up until now.

At the sound of voices her heart skipped a beat for just a mere second. Rin stopped although her Lord kept walking. They weren't just ordinary voices; they were an orchestra of human voices being performed in a human village.

"My Lord…" she whispered as her eyes grew big and drowned with tears. Her head screamed for her to run but she couldn't. She couldn't disobey her Lord, essentially now as he faced her with the same kind of grief in his eyes.

But just for a second. "I have agreed with the priestess of this human village and we have concluded that you should integrate their civilization. Temporarily."

_So this is how it goes _

_Well I, I would have never known _

_And if it ends today _

_I'll still say that you shine brighter than anyone _

_Now I think we're taking this too far _

_Don't you know that it's not this hard? _

_Well it's not this hard _

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine _

_Must we go there? _

_Please not this time. No, not this time. _

The breeze from the night air rattled her and she shivered but she knew it wasn't about the cold. Young Rin scowled back at the blinking stars for a solution. Sadly they didn't spoke back and sadly she was beyond sad. She wanted to sob and cry loudly but knew that she best not bring attention to herself especially around a human village. She felt the panic in her mouth and the pulse in her ears. Why had her Lord picked this time to get rid of her? Had she grown too old and boring?

"Lord Sesshomaru… do you not care for me anymore?" she almost felt herself shattered as his glance snapped way. She quickly wanted to sew things together for believing that he would actually had the time to care for her. Why had he brought her here for? To get free from her because it was patent that he did not worry for this small female child. Everything seemed to fall together. "My mistake, Lord… I did not mean to insult you."

This seemed to make things worse as the Demon Lord gave his back to her, facing the village from the hillside. Moments passed. "Rin, are you aware that I am a demon and you are a human?"

"Yes…" her voice tripped and she knew were this was going.

"This Sesshomaru is not supposed to take care of humans… Less you."

"Why not, My Lord? You had done it times before-" he interrupted.

"We are different. I cannot take care of a human… not any longer…"

Rin started to sniffled and salty water were making a pattern on her checks. Her chest felt like it weighted tons and she wanted to close her eyes and perish. She had thought she found a home again after being played by the same game she had ended up in this moment but it seemed she was wrong. She should have expected it. Though the feeling of being lost and feeling tiny were inevitable.

_Well this is not your fault _

_But if I'm without you _

_Then I will feel so small _

_And if you have to go _

_Always know that you shine brighter than anyone does. _

_Now I think we're taking this too far _

_Don't you know that it's not this hard? _

_Well it's not this hard _

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine _

_Must we go there? _

_Please not this time. No, not this time. _

"It does not mean this Sesshomaru does not care for you…" the words made her react and some of the pain subsided.

"Then if you care for this Rin, why leave her someplace she is not needed?" She wiped her eyes to look clearly at her Lord. "My place is by My Lord's side."

Sesshomaru walked up to her then kneeled to make eyes contact with the child. "Rin, you are not needed to me."

She knew he was assuring her yet she felt her sight sting. Her heart swelled. "But I need you…"

It was a strange view seeing her Demon Lord sigh, she had never witness this before therefore she didn't knew what to expect. "I will not argue this no longer. You will retrieve to the village and locate Kaede and I will be on my way."

The sound that was produce from her lips was undistinguishable and she scared herself the first time she heard it until she realized it was her wailing and sobbing, uncontrollably. She ran to her Lord and started gripping on the armor around his chest. Maybe if she held on he would have no choice but to let her stay. Though in her past life this had cost her beatings. It didn't really matter did it?

His hand started rubbing her head and her weeps were turned down. She dared stuck her head out and look at his expression. He appeared to be the same cold demon. But beneath it she saw dissatisfaction.

"My Lord," she tried one last time, "I want to stay with you."

"You know you cannot…"

The agitation began in her chest. It was another failed attempt. "Why not?"

"This Sesshomaru had already clarified details."

"That is only an answer My Lord… I want to know the purpose."

"Within," he started slowly as if she couldn't comprehend, "detail there is purpose." At the look on her face he explained. "It is a temporary stay may I remind again…"

"What?" she didn't know if it was better or worse.

"Rin, you are not needed to me in the moment. You will be needed some time later. I would appreciate that you learn from humans in my absence… gather knowledge."

"But… would you not visit me?"

_If you run away now, _

_Will you come back around? _

_And if you ran away, _

_I'd still wave goodbye _

_Watching you shine bright. _

_Now I think we're taking this too far _

_Don't you know that it's not this hard? _

_Well it's not this hard _

_But if you take what's yours and I take mine _

_Must we go there? _

_Please not this time. No, not this time. _

_I'll wave goodbye _

_Watching you shine bright _

_(You shine bright, you shine bright) _

_I'll wave goodbye tonight._

She knew that it didn't matter because if he asked her to stay at the end she will stay with no further discussions. She wouldn't want to disappoint, she would rather upset the world with this decision than her Lord because simply he was her Lord and she didn't want to disobey him. At the final period of the sentence she was going to agree. His opinion shined brightest than anyone else's.

Her eyes were pleading and still he shook his head. She nodded understanding.

He shook his head again. "This Sesshomaru will always come for a visit."

Despite the dampness in her eyes she smiled. "Goodbye, My Lord."

Sesshomaru nodded and started walking away. Rin stayed viewing his departure waving farewells as he made distance….

A/n: What do you guys think? Opinions, maybe review?


End file.
